


Вспоминает Бернард Вули

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box), WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: 1980s, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Background Het, Co-workers, Developing Relationship, Diary/Journal, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Headcanon, Implied Relationships, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Original Character(s), Missing Scene, Original Characters mentioned - Freeform, Out of Character, POV First Person, POV Outsider, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secretaries, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, Workplace Relationship, wedding theme, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: Второй визит министра в Бэйли (и разнообразные последствия).Кинк/сквик на неловкие ситуации ианглийскийиспанский стыд.Брачные игры/игры любви.Сторонний (и местами не особо надёжный?) рассказчик.Упоминание фанонного гета.
Relationships: Bernard Woolley/Original Character(s), Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker;
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF Anything Retro 2021 спецквест





	Вспоминает Бернард Вули

**Author's Note:**

> Тайм-лайн: после финала серии Doing the Honours.  
> Подразумевается тайный роман Джима и Хамфри.  
> В этом АУ министр в разводе, Хамфри не женат (или наоборот %)  
> Упоминаются второстепенные каноничные и фанонные персонажи.  
> Фик как бы на свадебную тему (настолько, насколько это возможно для ОТП без переноса тайм-лайна в современность).  
> Стилизация под книжный канон: фрагмент из мемуаров Бернарда, рукопись которых он бы закончил году в две тысячи двадцатом, и которые были бы опубликованы в две тысячи пятидесятом (по истечении тридцатилетнего моратория в соответствии с законом о гостайне).
> 
> Спецквест: брачные игры/игры любви.

_Весной тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят первого года достопочтенный Джеймс Хэкер был награждён почётной докторской степенью от оксфордского Бэйли-колледжа. Некоторыми яркими впечатлениями о чествовании Хэкера — и любопытных последствиях этого — в своих мемуарах поделился сэр Бернард Вули, в то время исполнявший обязанности главного личного секретаря министра административных дел._  
  


***

  
Сопровождал в Шелдонский театр сэра Хамфри и господина министра на великолепную церемонию вручения последнему почётной степени доктора права. Затем присутствовал с ними на отменном пиршестве в Бейли. За бокалом портвейна шли уже куда менее официальные разговоры и тосты.  
  
Беседа текла непринуждённо — теперь, когда сделку полностью провернули и обмыли: министр награждён почётным докторским званием, Бэйли получил необходимые послабления и спасён от банкротства. Трое оксонианцев пребывали в самом отличном расположении духа и рассыпали комплименты налегающему на портвейн и орехи Хэкеру. Я попытался представить, чтобы кто-нибудь из глав наших, кембриджских, колледжей настолько стелился перед политиками, как старики Гатри и Венебл (сэр Уильям Гатри — мастер Бейли-колледжа и Кристофер Венебл — казначей Бейли). Немыслимо! Будет что рассказать при следующем визите в alma mater...  
  
Министр, довольный новёхоньким дипломом и алой мантией с иголочки, совсем, как говорится, распушил хвост. И распинался перед благодарными слушателями на все лады о том, что, дескать, судьба Бэйли давно тревожила его, вызывала неподдельное участие!.. То есть с тех пор, как два месяца назад назад сэр Хамфри поведал ему о трудностях, которые испытывает колледж в связи с новыми предписаниями, выдвинутыми министерствами финансов и образования... Далее последовал довольно красочный комментарий о самом министре финансов (а затем и о министре образования), который я не рискну воспроизвести слово в слово на страницах своего дневника из соображений чистоты языка. Боюсь, к этому моменту ужина министр уже дошёл до той кондиции, до которой ему стоило доходить пореже на официальных приёмах. Не понимаю: для успешного политика и, казалось бы, в целом довольного судьбой человека, Джим на удивление часто и много пьёт. В общем-то, примерно это и произошло в конце нашего прошлого визита в Бэйли (к немалому веселью казначея и мастера), около двух месяцев назад: тогда Хэкер во время своего пламенного монолога несколько минут жаловался на то, что не может засадить сэра Хамфри под зам _о_ к в подходящую надёжную тюрьму — наподобие Тауэра в старые недобрые, полагаю, — и вынужден мириться с его мелочными придирками, скучными нотациями и витиеватыми наставлениями.  
  
Примерно такая же нелепая сцена повторялась и сейчас, разве что теперь Хэкер (уже несколько нечётко) принялся петь дифирамбы своему постоянному секретарю. Мол, как сэр Хамфри заботится о МАДе, как печётся о каждом служащем министерства, не говоря уже о самом министре!  
  
Хамфри, как мне показалось, с натянутой улыбкой вынужденно выслушивал всю эту ахинею, в которой — насколько я знал, будучи главным личным секретарём министра и присутствуя на всех его совещаниях с сэром Хамфри — не было ни капли правды. При этом Хэкер, как и подобает настоящему политику, похоже, сам верил во всю ту чушь, что произносил: по крайней мере, его голос задрожал на словах о «вассальной верности скромных высших государственных секретарей своим политическим владыкам», как если бы министр умудрился искренне растрогать сам себя... Сэр Хамфри только засверкал глазами — видимо, от гнева.  
  
— Понимаете вы, доверие и близость, которые складываются между министром и его постоянным заместителем, — Хэкер указал сигарой через стол на сэра Хамфри, не замечая, насколько тот не рад, и посыпая пеплом остатки десерта у себя в тарелке, — они сродни браку...  
  
Сэр Хамфри, наконец, не выдержал и вмешался:  
  
— Прекрасно сказано! Господин министр, разумеется, имеет в виду брак в метафорическом смысле как союз рационального начала госслужбы и этических исканий сферы политической... Разум и сердце правительства, если позволите...  
  
— Нет, нет и нет! — прервал его Хэкер, настолько яростно жестикулируя сигарой, что мне показалось, она сейчас вылетит у него из пальцев и приземлится прямо в кубок сэра Уильяма. — Никаких мет... метафр!..  
  
Казалось, теперь ничто не спасёт министра от полного падения в глазах Гатри и Венебла. И, скорее всего, это означает, что они начнут приглашать «политического владыку» и его «скромного высшего государственного секретаря» в Бейли ещё чаще, чтобы позубоскалить над выходками первого и мучениями второго.  
  
— Я абслютно серьёзно! — продолжал Хэкер в полной тишине.  
  
Хамфри сделал на меня _страшные глаза_. Пришлось наступить министру на ногу. Министр лягнул меня в ответ. Я через стол пожал плечами сэру Хамфри: мол, Ego manibus lavabit. Конечно, на самом деле мне следовало выйти, найти министерского шофёра и вместе с ним увести Хэкера к служебному автомобилю... но мне не хотелось пропустить финал речи! Судя по тому, как министр хмурил брови, затягиваясь сигарой, последние минуты тайма обещали быть грандиозными. Чёрта с два сэр Хамфри мне перескажет, чем всё кончилось, если я пропущу последний гол (и вряд ли министр наутро что-нибудь вспомнит сам).  
  
— Мы, политики, печёмся о наших избирателях... А кто печётся о нас?.. — и он уставился коровьими глазами на своего vis-à-vis. Сэр Хамфри же неотрывно всматривался куда-то в глубины своего винного кубка, как если бы опасался раззадорить министра ещё сильнее, встретившись с ним взглядом.  
  
А нахваливай кто в таком духе _меня_ , я был бы премного тронут — тем более, если говорить без обиняков, постоянные заместители и на четверть так не убиваются, помогая министрам, как мы, личные секретари!  
  
Мастер и казначей, хитро переглядываясь, прервали заряженную напряжением паузу, разразившись дежурными фразами вроде «Точно, точно!» и «Хорошо сказано!». У меня не осталось сомнений: они решили повеселиться за счёт Хэкера, уже едва способного связать два слова, и за счёт сидящего как на иголках сэра Хамфри — бывшего их ученика, между прочим! — по максимуму.  
  
— А чтобы у хозяев вечера не создалось ошибочного впечатления, будто все эти разговоры о достойнейших из достойных, об их поддержке и заботе, без которой бы ничто... — голос министра опять предательски дрогнул. Мы на всех парах приближались к кульминации, катарсису, занавесу, финальному свистку и конечной остановке.  
  
— В общм, по сути, это как брак. А пчему? Почему собственно «как»?  
  
Тут Хэкер поднялся во весь свой внушительный рост в шесть футов с лишним, заложил ладонь за лацкан пиджака (угодив длинным рукавом мантии в мой бокал с вином «Фонсека» выдержки тысяча девятьсот двадцать седьмого года) и, окинув всех присутствующих довольно расфокусированным взглядом, выдал патетический, но совершенно не обязательный ответ на собственный риторический вопрос: — Потому что нам нельзя!.. Нельзя? Ха! Не положено. Более того, запрещено! А кем, спрашивается? А?!  
  
Министр свирепо огляделся вокруг, словно ища за высоким столом тех зловредных персон, что запретили министрам вступать в законный брак с постоянными заместителями... Запретили, справедливости ради, только в том случае, когда оба: и министр, и заместитель — мужчины... Или, наоборот, _обе_ — женщины (но уж _этакого_ в истории тандема Уайтхолл-Вестминстер, кажется, ещё не случалось).  
  
— А если б мы могли... по-нстоящему, на смом деле... П-тому что я уже давно!..  
  
_(В наши дни что-нибудь из этого, скорее всего, моментально утекло на «Ютьюб» или «Тикток», но то были, как сейчас принято выражаться, #ДругиеВремена. — Ред.)_  
  
Произнося этот маловразумительный монолог, выглядел господин министр почти величественно (наверное, фокус в огне свечей и в том, как переливалась в их отблесках его алая мантия). К сожалению — или к счастью — мы так в точности и не узнали, что конкретно он «уже давно...», потому как именно в тот момент сэр Хамфри поперхнулся вином (видимо, от возмущения поведением министра) и громко закашлялся, спрятав потемневшее до кирпичного оттенка лицо за белоснежным носовым платком. Сэру Уильяму, сидящему рядом, пришлось несколько раз крепко хлопнуть беднягу промеж лопаток.  
  
Конечно, лично мне всё стало кристально ясно. Не знаю только, о каком «давно» может идти речь, если Джим назначен к нам в Министерство административных дел всего-навсего прошлой осенью, в конце октября. Считай, едва разменял в МАДе седьмой месяц. А впрочем, я забываю, что если для правительства полгода — совсем немного, то по меркам политического времени — срок преизрядный!  
  
Как бы то ни было, Хэкер, наконец, умолк и под аплодисменты и славословие деканов Оксфорда позволил вывести себя из обеденного зала. Благоухая винными парами и табаком, он бормотал под нос расстроенно и даже в некоторой степени удивлённо, словно неожиданно обнаружив аномалию в законе: «Нельзя?.. Но п-пчему?.. Ник-ких прблм ж... раз-два и готово... внчание в Вестмнстре... шафером — Бернрда _[Верите ли, я был по-настоящему тронут]_... медовый месц — В-Ве...не...ци...и...»), а после погрузки в служебную машину почти мгновенно уронил голову сэру Хамфри на плечо и уснул, как гигантский пьяный младенец.  
  
Я вообразил, как можно в лицах расписать эту сцену Грэм... Если кто и не будет трепаться, так это она. Джоанна Грэм (Джо для друзей) — главный личный секретарь сэра Хамфри. Она, что называется, «свой парень» — и мировая девчонка. И болеет за тот же футбольный клуб, что и я! Немаловажный пункт в выборе потенциального спутника жизни, на мой взгляд. Наравне с созвучным мне чувством юмора. И веснушками.  
  


**Мизансцена в лимузине**

_Действующие лица:_  
Джим Хэкер, министр административных дел.  
Сэр Хамфри, его постоянный заместитель.  
Бернард Вули, его главный личный секретарь.  
Артур Кокс, водитель сэра Хамфри.

_**Господин министр — сэру Хамфри**_  
_(роняя тяжёлую голову сэру Х. на плечо и едва выговаривая заплетающимся языком)_  
Ха...мпи... Хочу обниматься...  
_(берёт сэра Хамфри за руки)_

_**Сэр Хамфри — министру**_  
_(ледяным тоном)_  
В таком случае, господин министр, моя рекомендация вам — обнимите себя сами.  
_(зыркая на Бернарда «страшным взглядом» в зеркало заднего вида над ветровым стеклом... будто я не соображаю, что если хоть одна живая душа узнает о деталях сегодняшнего вечера, он тут же подпишет приказ о моём переводе в Министерство по делам Содружества или в ещё какую глушь)_

_Несчастный министр, шумно и жалобно вздохнув, следует бессердечному, но рассудительному совету. Артур тем временем заводит мотор и включает радио. Салон заполняют аккорды максимально мелодраматичного и сентиментального поп-хита в самом посредственном вкусе. Дуэт надрывно поёт о том, что любовь зла, играет с людьми и приносит сердцам лишь страдания и разочарования. И всё же... Все знают — игры любви прекрасны, невзирая на боль и одиночество в конце. (В смысле, так пелось в песне. У нас-то с Грэм всё просто отпад)._

  
  
Подробности того вечера надолго сохранятся в моей памяти. Думается, и в памяти остальных присутствовавших (разве что за исключением министра).  
  
В палате общин, конечно, абсурдные пьяные выходки в стиле Джима никого бы особенно не удивили, более того — были бы сочтены коллегами министра вполне безобидными. Но главы Бэйли, возможно, тогда впервые задумались, не стоило ли всё же попробовать присудить свою почётную учёную степень какому-нибудь другому политическому деятелю: министру образования или, например, министру финансов. _(Здесь сэр Бернард ошибался: как известно, много позже, в двухтысячных, в Оксфорде учредили новый колледж имени Хэкера. Мало кто в современной истории удостаивался подобных почестей. — Ред.)_  
  


***

  
Спустя буквально неделю мной и Грэм были замечены парные кольца.  
  
Причём министр смело носит своё — ничуть не скрываясь, на безымянном пальце левой руки: в точности, как обручальное.  
  


**Я**  
_(позавчера утром)_  
Какое красивое кольцо, господин министр!

**Джим**  
_(расплываясь в очень довольной улыбке)_  
Правда же?

  
  
А сэр Хамфри предпочитает хранить своё в нагрудном кармане пиджака — и любоваться на него, держа на ладони, когда (как он думает) никто не потревожит и не увидит.  
  
Разумеется, когда сэр Х. торопился спрятать кольцо в карман, стоило Грэм слишком поспешно зайти вчера в кабинет к шефу, оно выскользнуло из его пальцев и покатилось прямо к мыскам её лодочек.  
  


_Немая сцена._

**Грэм**  
_(приседая за кольцом и возвращая его сэру Хамфри)_  
Если мне будет позволительно высказать частное мнение, весьма изящный объект ювелирного искусства.

**Хамфри**  
_(холодно, пытаясь понять, не передразнивает ли она его манеру речи)_  
Действительно?  
_(заворачивает «изящный объект» в платок и убирает в карман)_

**Грэм**  
_(видимо, стремясь заслужить перевод в центр регистрации велотранспорта в Суонси)_  
И так похоже на новое кольцо господина министра...  
_(видимо, стремясь, чтобы я последовал в ссылку на край Уэльса за ней. Хулиганка!)_

**Хамфри**  
_(сделав фирменный «страшный взгляд»)_  
Вот как, уважаемая леди? Не могу давать никаких комментариев на сей счёт: не обратил внимания, знаете ли!..  
_(состроив знаменитое «страшное лицо» — в исполнении моей Джо смотрится ещё комичней)_

  
  
Очевидно, _Рассудок_ и _Сердце_ министерства (пользуясь той аллегорией, которую сэр Хамфри подарил нам в приснопамятный оксфордский вечер) поклялись друг другу в вечной правительственно-политической лояльности... в горе и радости, болезни и здравии. Пусть и втайне, но обменялись клятвами Гименея (раз уж им не позволено сочетаться его узами официально).  
  
Последние события в МАДе не могут не вдохновлять на самые что ни на есть романтические мысли и далекоидущие матримониальные планы.  
  
Интересно, как Грэм относится к Венеции (и хорошо ли там летом)?..  
  
Не слишком ли рискованно попросить Джима стать шафером на нашей с Грэм свадьбе (учитывая, сколько галлонов шампанского достопочтенный министр способен влить в себя в кратчайшие промежутки времени)?  
  
И если бы ещё удалось заполучить на церемонию уважаемого сэра...  
  
Вот бы Хамфри согласился подвести мою Грэм к алтарю — ведь бедняжка Джо потеряла отца (старый негодяй сбежал в Америку с какой-то француженкой, когда его дочурке было всего два... дцать семь) и донельзя превозносит шефа!  
  
А сэр Х., если я хоть сколько-нибудь его знаю, скорее всего, не упустит возможности покрасоваться в свадебном костюме-визитке. Даже если рядом будет присутствовать его министр... Точнее, как я теперь понимал, _тем более_ , раз Джим будет с ним рядом.  
  
  


💜

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Шелдонский театр — в центре Оксфорда среди готической архитектуры выделяется здание необычной полукруглой формы, это Шелдонский театр (Sheldonian Theatre). Строился он вовсе не для театральных представлений, а для проведения торжественных университетских церемоний, таких как присвоение степеней, посвящение в студенты, вручение премий и дипломов.  
> 2) Ego manibus lavabit = я умываю руки (в значении отказа участвовать).  
> 3) Alma mater (лат.) — буквально «кормящая мать» или «мать-кормилица» — старинное неформальное название учебных заведений, обычно университетов, которые изначально давали в основном теологическое и философское образование, как организаций, питающих духовно.  
> 4) Визави (фр. vis-а-vis — «лицом к лицу») — означает напротив, друг против друга; тот, кто находится напротив, стоит или сидит лицом к лицу к кому-нибудь.  
> 5) Грэм — закадровый персонаж, о котором ничего не известно, в серии The Skeleton in the Cupboard Бернард разговаривает с Грэм по телефону, когда министр решил «пойти в люди». Хотя фандомная френдесса сказал мне, что Грэм мельком показан (усатый брюнет на телефоне) в серии A Diplomatic Incident, но я уже нафанонила иначе %,D Пусть это будет брат!11 Или у меня гендербендер персонажа такой xD В каноне сплошное мужское царство, я решила внезапно разбавить ~~мэрисью~~ 😂  
> 6) иллюстрация по мотивам сцены возвращения из Бэйли-колледжа  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222445 (с саундтрэком)  
> (точнее, наоборот, это фик написан по мотивам этого фанарта %)  
> 7) Гименей — в древнегреческой мифологии божество брака, собственно олицетворённая брачная песнь. Первоначально нарицательное имя.  
> По одному сказанию, Гименей — сын Магнета, возлюбленный Аполлона. Также его называют возлюбленным Геспера либо Фамириса. Согласно поэме Нонна, Гименей — возлюбленный Диониса и полководец беотийцев в индийском походе Диониса.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art] May I have this dance? / Ты опять ведёшь!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863332) by [Red_Box](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box), [WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021)




End file.
